Eternal Bonds
by Animouse03
Summary: A story of the bond of friendship between a hero and his fairy. NOT a Link x Navi fic
1. Kokiri Forest

**Summary:**  
A story of the bond of friendship between a hero and his fairy. NOT a Link x Navi fic. Link/Zelda

**Author's Note:**  
This story is a basic walkthrough of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Most of the story is taken directly out of _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Official Player's Guide_. There are only a few differences between this story and the game itself (i.e. additional characters and Link with an actual personality).

I will be leaving out the stuff about dungeon maps and compasses and things of that nature because I think it's a bit pointless for the sake of this story. I will (of course) be including bosses and other creatures to the best of my memory as they appear in the game.

Okay, that's enough of that. I hope that you all enjoy the story and please feel free to review, I love hearing people's opinions (even if their harsh. Believe me, if the story is bad, I want to know!).

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

* * *

**Eternal Bonds

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Kokiri Forest**

Every world has a legend and every legend has a hero. Legends, they say, are meant to bring hope to the hopeless and courage to the meek; but do they really exist? Are legends nothing but stories created by caring parents that are passed down to each generation until no one knows where the story started? Well, there is one legend that the people of Hyrule know to be true; they know it because they refuse to let themselves forget it. Much of Hylian lore has faded with the passing of years, but one story that still shines bright is The Legend of Zelda. This is no simple tale, but an incredible tapestry woven of many years and many wondrous adventures.

When the three goddesses – Din, Faore and Naru – skimmed their fingertips across an ancient universe in chaos, the wondrous result was the realm of Hyrule. From its majestic forest canopies to the crystal depths of its lake, the beauty of Hyrule served as evidence of the divine passion that inspired every breathtaking vista. With such a beautiful land to work with, it was no wonder that the hero who belonged here would be anything but miraculous.

This hero was Link; a small boy raised with the forest people under the ever-watchful and wise Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri Forest. But Link was different than the rest of the Kokiri; for Link had no fairy. Every Kokiri child had a fairy, when they were born a fairy sought them out and vowed to look after them for the rest of their lives. No fairy ever came to Link, and because of that, he was looked down upon by the other Kokiri. With very few friends and a low self-esteem, Link trudged through his life in the forest, always wishing that he could be something special.

Lately, Link had become even more troubled. He had been having a steady stream of nightmares over the course of a month. The nightmares disturbed him but he couldn't quite figure them out. He was standing in a field, and gray storm clouds were looming in. Then, suddenly, a large gate fell and a horse would run through, nearly knocking him over. The horse had a woman on its back. The woman was always covering a small girl as they rode. The girl always looked back at Link and somehow, Link wished that he could help her but he didn't know how. Then, another horse appeared, but this one held a man with a sinister green face and glowing yellow eyes. Just as the man would raise his hand, Link would wake up. He was never able to continue the dream to find out who that man was, but his instinct told him the man was very bad.

Link was having that same nightmare when something else woke him up. A small voice was calling to him. Who could it be? He opened his eyes and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone there. Link yawned and closed his eyes again, hoping to catch a little more sleep before getting up, when something very hard hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" He shouted and sat up straight, rubbing the back of his head. "Who's there?" he called as his eyes cleared.

There in front of him flying in rather agitated spikes was a small, slightly pink, fairy.

"You finally woke up!" She exclaimed. Her voice was small but somehow Link had no trouble hearing it. "I'm Navi the fairy!" She said and Link could somehow see the smile. "The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!"

"My Partner! Really!" Link exclaimed and jumped up. "I have a fairy partner now!" He cheered.

Navi giggled and nodded. Link was still amazed at how he was able to interpret each of her movements so easily. He had never been able to do so in the past. "Navi?" He asked. "Why can I see you and hear you so easily? I've never been able to see or hear anyone else's fairy like this before."

"Because I'm you're fairy Link!" She exclaimed. "Fairies can make themselves heard to only the people they want to be heard by. I only want to be heard by you right now, so no one else can hear me." She explained.

Link nodded. "Oh…I understand."

Navi nodded again and then jumped, as though she had just remembered something. "Oh! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Please come with me!" She said and flew forward to the door.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned…me?" Link swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in his throat. What would the Great Deku Tree want with him? He wasn't anything special.

Just the same, Link nodded and followed Navi to the door. The bright morning sun hit Link's face when he emerged from his small hut. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. It was a beautiful morning. He looked out over his balcony and smiled as he saw the other Kokiri emerging to begin their daily routines.

"Yahoo!"

Link turned just as a young Kokiri girl came running down the path towards him.

"Hi, Link!" She called.

Link smiled. The girl had short green hair and pale green skin. Her hair was pulled back out of her face by a teal headband that matched her boots. Saria had been Link's one and only true friend for as long as he could remember. He waved to her and moved to the ladder. He climbed down quickly and turned to face her.

"Good morning, Saria." Link smiled.

Saria opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She looked at the glowing pinkish spot above Link's head and suddenly laughed. "Wow! A Fairy!" She pointed and Link beamed. "Finally, a fairy came to you, Link!" She smiled warmly and embraced him in a friendly hug. "Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!"

"Thanks." Link said, trying to hide his blush. Navi flew under his hat suddenly and pulled out one of his hairs. "Ow!" Link shouted and cradled his head. He was about to glare at the fairy when he remembered something. "Oh, Saria, I have to go. The Great Deku Tree has summoned me."

Saria's eyes widened. "Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" She giggled, "It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree!" She jumped forward and began pushing Link forward. "I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree" She giggled and Link laughed.

"Alright, alright!" He cried and began to run. He waved goodbye to his friend and ran as fast as he could down the path towards the grove of the Great Deku Tree. He felt like he was floating. Everything was beginning to come together for him all in one day. Suddenly he froze and it was as though a waterfall of cold water came splashing down on him all at once. Standing just in front of the entrance into the Great Deku Tree's grove was the tallest, oldest and meanest of all the Kokiri, Mido. Mido had never liked Link, and Link was no too fond of him either. The small blond took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing on at a slightly slower pace.

"Hey you! 'Mr. No Fairy!'" Mido called. He loomed over Link and placed his hands on his hips with a sneer on his face. "What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man! How do you expect to survive out there?" He glared.

Navi flew out from under Mido's hat and glared as hard as she could. "Oh! You…You…Meanie!" She shouted and Link tried his best not to chuckle.

Mido's eyes landed on the little fairy and Link was certain that his eyes were going to pop out of his skull.

"What! You've got a fairy!" He shouted.

Link puffed out his chest and smirked. "Yup. And you better move out of my way because the Great Deku Tree has summoned me and I can't be late."

"Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you?"

Link nodded.

"Whaaaaaaat!" Mido's ears were smoking and Link was suddenly frightened that Mido would try to take out his anger on him. "Why would he summon you and not the great Mido?" He asked, striking a not-so-impressive pose. Realizing that no one was watching him but Link, he sighed and glared at the ground, tapping his foot. "This isn't funny...I don't believe it!" He glared and turned to Link. "You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?"

Link looked down at himself. Mido did have a point. He had never actually been outside of Kokiri forest, who knows what could be out there. He looked back up at Mido and raised a brow. "But you don't have anything either."

"What?" Mido seemed taken aback. It seemed that no one had ever questioned him about equipment before. "You're right, I don't have my equipment ready, but..." He shook his head rapidly and glared harshly at Link. "It doesn't matter! I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" He shouted and sat down, mumbling to himself. Link only caught bits of it but it was something about being the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree.

Link turned and walked away in a much bluer mood. "What am I going to do now?" He asked himself.

"Hey Link!"

Link looked up when a redheaded Kokiri was running towards him. He smiled half heartedly and waved. "Hi, Mora." He said gloomily and plopped down in front of the Kokiri shop. She walked up and sat in front of him. "What's wrong?" She asked, peering over him with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh…Mido won't let me in to see the Great Deku Tree without a sword and shield. But I don't know where to get those things." Link said gloomily.

"What! Mido won't let you go to see the Great Deku Tree?" She gasped. She straightened up and placed a finger on her chin. Then she smiled and giggled. "You know, you can buy a shield at the shop." She pointed to the small store behind Link then leaned over to whisper in his ear, "but there's only one sword and it's hidden somewhere in the forest."

Link raised a brow as she giggled and danced away. "Hidden in the forest?" He stood up. "Hey Navi, do you think we can find the sword?"

"Of course we can, Link! Let's start looking!"

Link nodded his affirmative and set off. To be honest, he wasn't really sure where to start looking. After all, this was the place he had grown up. He knew every inch of it and he had never seen a sword before. Suddenly, he remembered something. In the training grounds! He was never allowed to go there before, but now that he had a fairy, maybe they would let him in! He ran excitedly down the path and up the small hill near his hut to where the training grounds lay. Several Kokiri were already there, practicing their back-flips and rolls. It seemed that word spread fast about his fairy because when he walked in, all of the Kokiri waved and smiled at him. None of them sneered or told him to go home. Link smiled, he had never been treated like this before and he had to admit, it was nice. He strolled through the grounds feeling ten feet tall.

"Hey Link!"

Link turned at the sound of his name. Near the cliff wall Aldon stood pushing his ragged red hair out of his face (as usual). He grinned at Link and chuckled. "Let' work on some moves! What do ya say?"

Link smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, okay!" He said and walked over to him.

"Okay, first I'm gonna do a side jump…" Link listened and learned to everything Aldon taught him. They went over side jumping, back-flips, and even roll attacks. Link was walking pretty tall by the end of the lesson and he felt like laughing out loud.

"Link! Listen!" Navi called. Link excused himself from Aldon and took off his hat so Navi could fly out. "Link, it's lunch time. Why don't we take a break from training and eat something."

Link opened his mouth to respond but his stomach beat him too it with a loud growl. He blushed slightly and laughed. "Okay Navi. I guess I'm hungry too." He walked back to his hut and pulled out a bag of nuts he had collected the day before. He had been saving them for a special occasion and today was certainly it. He left his hut again and decided to eat his special lunch the training grounds as a celebration. As he chomped on nuts, he watched as the others slowly begin to disappear, no doubt going in search of their own food. Soon, he was left alone in the grounds. He didn't mind, he was used to being alone. Besides, he wanted a little time to revel in his new found acceptance.

As he popped another nut in his mouth, something caught his eye. There was a small hole at the edge of the grounds. He swallowed his nut and stood up. He walked over to the hole carefully and peaked inside. He could hear a faint rumbling coming from the other side but couldn't see anything from where he was. He looked around him and, when he saw no one, decided to take a chance. He got down on all fours and crawled through the hole. When he emerged at the other end, he found himself staring into a series of corridors. Several rupees were scattered around and he quickly gathered them up, stashing them in his empty nut bag. Suddenly the rumbling grew louder and when Link turned around a large boulder was coming straight for him.

Link screamed and ducked, covering his head. His whole body was shaking, just waiting to feel the heavy rock come smashing over his frail body. He waited for a few more minutes before deciding to take a peek. The boulder was gone. Link stood, a very puzzled expression on his face. He walked forward a few steps and poked his head around the corner; the boulder was just turning down another corridor to the left. A circle; the boulder was traveling in the circle. He took a few steps back and decided to wait until the boulder passed him again so he could be sure not to get squashed. When the boulder passed, he ran quickly after it.

He snatched up a few more rupees along the way, but then he stopped. Around another corner was a small chest sitting on an old tree trunk. He walked forward and looked the chest over a bit. It looked very old, with ivy growing over the lock. Very slowly, he reached forward and unlatched the chest. He pushed open the heavy lid and gazed down into the dusty abyss. Sitting on a velvet pillow inside, was a small sword. Link could barely believe his eyes. Could he have found the sword that was hidden for so long in the forest? The tang was just the size of his fist and the blade shined brightly and right in the center was a small red ruby. Link had never seen something to amazing before. Next to the sword was a blue and gold scabbard with a leather strap attached to it. He reached down carefully and lifted it into his hands. It felt so natural to him, as though it had always belonged in his hands. He nearly laughed with joy as he quickly made his way out of the boulder maze.

After he had crawled back through the hole he attached the scabbard to his back and slid the sword carefully into it. He quickly counted his rupees and smiled: Forty-one; just enough to purchase a shield. Now he was on his way. He ran back down the hill and into the store. He wasted little time with pleasantries and bought the shield, adding it to his back as well. He smiled at himself in the mirror before he ran back out to where Mido still stood, looming over the others. "Eh, what's that!" He called to Link as the small blond approached. "Oh, you have a Deku Shield..." He sneered and then he blinked, "And what's THAT! Is that the Kokiri Sword!" Link nodded and Mido shouted. "GOOD GRIEF!" He glared at Link and moved aside. "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" He added as he walked away.

Link glared at his back. How dare he insult him after he did what he requested!

"Link! Hurry, we mustn't keep the Great Deku Waiting any longer!" Navi called.

Link tore his gaze from Mido's back and nodded. Pulling his sword and shield he ran forward into what he hoped would be a much more interesting existence.

* * *

**_Okay, there's chapter One. So, what do you think? Is this a keeper? I'll get the next chapter out within a week (I hope) so don't worry. The next chapter is:_ The Great Deku Tree. _Please review!_ **


	2. The Great Deku Tree

**Chapter Two – The Great Deku Tree**

Link walked through the corridor leading to the Great Deku Tree's Grove and suddenly a dark foreboding feeling settled upon him. He paused and looked around. The path looked no different than the rest of the forest, but something wasn't quite right. He took another step around the corner and gasped. Along the road were four purple bulbs. Link looked at them closely and started to approach when Navi shot out of his hat and yelled.

"Link, wait!"

The young blond stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"It's a Deku Baba. Hit it when it lunges at you, and it will stand upright. Cut it quickly to get a Deku Stick! Be careful Link!"

Link nodded and took a few more steps forward. The closest bulb suddenly twitched and grew till it towered over him. He felt a small shiver run down his spine, but he couldn't go back now; the Great Deku Tree was waiting for him. The creature lunged and Link, remembering his training session with Aldon, dodged to the side and quickly chopped at it with his sword. The creature shrieked as the large bulb head was separated from the body and then it lay still. Link stared at the purplish sap that leaked from the creature and he tried his best not to gag.

"Take the stick Link! We can use it later!" Navi called.

Link swallowed and reached forward. The stick was covered in the purplish goo and Link felt those nuts begin to resurface. He wiped it off on the grass and decided to use it as a walking stick. When he came closer to the other three, he was surprised. These ones didn't lunge like the first. They merely sat there and chattered their mouths. When Navi had no advice to give him about these creatures, he simply took out his sword and chopped them down. However, since these ones had not yet risen, there was no stick left behind. Instead, Link found several small nuts embedded inside the bulbs.

"Navi, what are these?" Link asked, picking up the slimy shell.

"Those are Deku Nuts. You can stun you're enemies if you throw them." She explained.

Link smiled. "Wow, these will come in handy!" He exclaimed and filled his pockets with them.

"Hurry Link, the Great Deku Tree is waiting!" Navi urged.

Link nodded and continued on, using his new walking stick to help him around corners. Finally he emerged into the clearing. The Great Deku Tree loomed out of the center and suddenly Link found it difficult to breath. He had never actually come face to face with his caretaker before. It was a little intimidating.

"Oh…" He moaned. His ancient eyes focused on the small boy and fairy and he seemed to smile. "Navi…Thou hast returned…"

"Yes I have, Great Deku Tree, and I brought Link!" The tiny fairy exclaimed proudly.

Link moved forward and bowed respectfully.

"Link…" The great booming voice sounded sad and forced. "Welcome…Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…"

Link nodded and sat down on the edge of the path to listen. The tree took a mighty breath and continued on in an urgent whisper.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…"

Link fidgeted a little, slightly embarrassed at his nightmares, but he nodded just the same.

"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verily, thou hast felt it…"

Link nodded, understanding dawning on him. He could sense the evil in the world? How could that be?

"Link…" The great voice seemed to pause to regain strength. "The time has come to test thy courage…"

Link stood up and nodded bravely. He still wasn't sure what the Great Deku Tree was talking about, but he was ready to do anything he could to help.

"Link…I have been cursed."

Link's eyes widened and he gasped.

"I need you to break the curse with you're wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Link felt that same cold shiver run down his spine. He stepped forward and nodded. "Yes, I do Great Deku Tree."

The great tree seemed to smile weakly. "Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi…" A loud rumbling echoed through the grove and Link watched as a small knot in the foot of the tree opened up. "Navi the fairy…Thou must aid Link…and Link…when Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom."

Link nodded and glanced at his fairy companion with concerned eyes. Without another word, Link ran forward and into the Great Deku Tree. The passage closed behind him and he and Navi were left alone in the parapets of the giant tree. The room was large and seemed very bare. Link walked carefully around and frowned.

"This doesn't look good, Navi. Maybe the Great Deku Tree is sicker than he wants to admit." Link whispered.

Navi nodded sadly. Then let's hurry and help him."

Link nodded and looked around. The room was full of several deku baba's, all of which wanted to have a small blond boy for lunch. Link rolled his eyes at them and passed them by, there was no need in dispatching something that couldn't reach him. The center of the room was covered with spider webs so Link moved closer to investigate. He bent over and looked down.

"Look, look, Link! You can see down below this web into another room!" Navi cried.

Link nodded and tried to make out what was below but all he could see was what appeared to be water. He shrugged and stood up again. He walked close to the outer wall when he heard Navi shout.

"Link! Look at this wall! The vines growing on it give it a rough surface... Maybe you can climb it, Link!"

Link walked closer to the wall and ran his fingers over it. "Hmm, good idea Navi. I'll try it."

He reached forward and took hold of the vines with his hands. The vines were rough and some even had thorns, Link made a mental note to be very careful. He pulled himself up and hooked his feet into the vines. He remained still for a moment, testing to see if the vines would hold him. Slowly, he made his way up the vines and to the top of the wooden platform. He smiled to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. He walked carefully around the ledge until he came to a door. Opening it slowly he walked into the oval shaped room. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and bars closed over it. He was trapped. Turning back around, Link saw a small creature pop up in the center of the room.

"Navi, what's that!" He pointed as the creature glared at him.

"It's a Deku Scrub! It will hide in the grass if you get close to it. Bounce the nuts it spits back at it!"

Link nodded and pulled his shield out. The creature spit a large nut his way. He gasped and covered his head with the shield. He heard a loud thud and looked up. The nut had bounced off of his shield and ricocheted into the wall. The creature watched it and seemed to get even more irritated. It spit three more nuts at Link, but the blond was ready now. He stood up and held his shield even. The first nut hit and went back, breaking the second, but the third hit with out resistance and went flying back at the scrub. It hit the creature square in the face and it squealed. Link ran to it and held his sword at its small throat.

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me, master!" It cried. It looked up at Link with small yellow eyes and pleaded with him. "If I give you a clue, will you let me go?"

Link thought about it. He decided that there was no need for violence if he could avoid it, so he nodded. The scrub cleared its throat and spoke clearly. "When you jump off a high cliff, you should try rolling on the ground when you land so you won't get hurt from the fall.

I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really, really high, heh heh! Well, try it if you are feeling bold! Wah ha hah!" He laughed and danced away, disappearing back into its hole.

Link glared at it. What kind of advice was that? He rolled his eyes and walked to the opposite door. He stepped through the door and looked around the new room. In the center was a floating platform that would allow him to jump across the gap to where a chest was waiting in the center of the opposite ledge. Link chuckled. This would be easy. He got a running start and jumped onto the center platform, landing on it easily. He grinned and began to walk to the other side when the platform began to shake. He could feel it falling so he ran and quickly jumped to the other side. A large crash behind him told him that the platform had fallen, landing in several small pieces. He shrugged and moved towards the chest. He pushed it open and peered inside.

"Ooo look!" Navi flew out of Link's hat and hovered over the item in the bottom. "Link you found the Fairy Slingshot!" She declared. Link reached down and pulled the device out, looking at it carefully.

"A slingshot? Really?"

Navi nodded excitedly. "Now you can attack enemies from a distance! This should help us out."

Link smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll bet." He glanced back into the chest and saw something else. "Hey, what's this?" He reached down and pulled out several small seeds.

"Oh…" Navi looked at them. "They're Deku seeds. You can use them as ammo for you're slingshot."

"Oh." Link smiled and pocketed them. He turned around and looked over the ledge at the remains of the large platform. He sighed and looked back at the door he came in and gasped. There were no vines to get back up to the door. He was trapped.

"Ahh! Navi, what do I do!" He panicked.

"I don't know!" Navi said and then suddenly she gasped and flew over to the door. She began to glow green and Link stared at her.

"Navi, what are you…" He trailed off when he realized what she was hovering over. "A ladder!" He exclaimed.

"But it's stuck!" Navi called.

"Hmm…" Link looked around and then an idea came to him. He could use his new slingshot! He held it up and looked at it carefully. If he could aim it just right, maybe he could shake the ladder enough so it would fall. He gently placed a deku seed in the strap and pulled it back. He took aim let the seed fly. It flew steadily and hit the ladder perfectly. It jiggled and gave way, falling to the floor. Link smiled and jumped down from the ledge to claim his prize.

"Wow Link!" Navi said, flying back down to him. "You're good with that!"

Link chuckled. "Thanks. I used to have one that I made a long time ago but it broke. This one is a lot better though." He shoved the slingshot into his pack and climbed up the ladder and ran back out of the door. With his new weapon in hand, the enemies in the Deku Tree didn't stand a chance. Link was able to take them out before anyone even saw him. As he traveled, Navi taught him the strengths and weaknesses of his enemies and he quickly learned never to anger a skulltula who is crawling on the same vine as you.

Although, there was one enemy that Navi couldn't tell Link about. It resembled a skulltula, but was different. It had a gold casing on its back and it didn't seem to want to harm Link, unlike the others. When Link killed the creature, a small skull-like token fell to the ground. Link and Navi exchanged glances before Link pocketed it, hoping it would make more since later. Along the way, Link came across three more of these skulltula's and along with them came three more tokens. He was still very puzzled by this mystery and made a mental note to ask the Great Deku Tree about it once he had completed his mission.

The tasks Link found himself facing were far more difficult than anything he had ever faced in the past. At times, he wasn't sure he would be able to continue, but Navi continued to encourage him to move forward.

"How will we get down?" Link asked, staring into another net of webbing leading deeper into the tree roots. "There's nothing to jump off of and make it break…" He said.

Looking around, Link found himself stuck. With nothing but the remains of Deku baba's around and a lot of water, how was he ever going to get down to the next chamber? He tried cutting the web with his sword but it only seemed to bounce back. His eye caught the flickering light in the corner of the room and he smiled. He was able to continue through other web-covered obstacles by lighting them on fire. He picked up a deku stick and ran across the room. He lit the stick carefully and then ran as quickly as he could back to the webbing. Bending over carefully, he dropped the torch down onto the web. It instantly caught fire and burned in a matter of seconds. Link smiled at his conquest and looked at Navi, who was floating over his shoulder.

"Let's go, Link!" She said.

Link nodded and jumped down into the hole. It was much deeper than he anticipated and he couldn't help but shout as he fell into a pond of water. He resurfaced, coughing and spluttering. He swam to the shore and shook his head.

"Ow…" he said rubbing his head, which happened to hit first. He turned around and looked at the room before him. He could see three deku scrubs just waiting for him to get close enough to fire. He pulled his shield out but then paused.

"Wait…what did that scrub say earlier? Something about his brothers?" Link tried to remember. There was a code he was supposed to administer. But what was it? "2…2…Oh it started with a two." Link tried to think. "Ahh!" He raised a finger into the air. "Twenty-three is number one! I've got it!" He smiled and ran forward, dispatching the deku scrubs in the order of 2, 3, and then 1. When he finished the last one, it screamed at him.

"How did you know our secret!" It shrieked. "How irritating! It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you!"

_Queen Gohma…_Link thought.

"In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned. Oh, Queenie... Sorry about that!" It ran off, leaving Link even more confused than before.

"While she's stunned…" He repeated carefully.

"Link, the deku nuts!" Navi exclaimed.

"Ahh, of course." Link smiled and pulled out his small bag. He counted the nuts and frowned. "Hmm…I only have four."

"We can do it Link!" Navi encouraged and Link nodded.

"Yeah…okay, here goes." Link walked inside of the lair and again he felt that all too familiar chill. The room was very dark and the ground was covered in some kind of mist. "I can't see anything…" he whispered.

Suddenly, a large creature dropped down from the ceiling. Link screamed and jumped back. Queen Gohma, in all her glory, shrieked and glared at Link. The small blond had never seen anything more hideous in his life. The creature had two large claw-like legs and moved like a skulltula with one large yellow eye staring right at him. The creature charged and Link felt momentarily stunned with fear. He fumbled through his pockets until he found a nut and he threw it as hard as he could at the creature. It smacked her hard in the eye and she fell. Link pushed himself up and unsheathed his sword. He ran forward and slashed at the tender eye. Green blood splashed from her wounds and she shrieked and retreated to the ceiling. Link watched her as she swayed above him. Suddenly her tail opened up and three small eggs fell to the ground. Link gasped when he realized what they were. He ran forward, hoping to crush them before they could hatch, but he was too late. Three Gohma babies broke free of their encasement and ran charging at Link. He fought them back with his sword, not wanting to waste what few deku nuts he had on them. Her majesty seemed to laugh as she fell to the floor again. Link glared and, while fighting off the babies with one hand, he threw another nut with the other. It hit her and she was again stunned. Link forcibly pushed the babies away from him and ran at the queen he slashed again and again and again until, with a final thrust, she fell in a pile of green ooze. The babies, fearful for their lives, fled the tree and Link, leaving the room deathly silent. Link fell to his knees in the mist, panting. He was tired and sore and was vastly in need of a rest. His eyelids felt heavy and before he could stop himself, they closed and he fell to the floor.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter two! Sorry this took so long, I was having problems getting the dumb computer to actually work kicks computer Oh well. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll get the next chapter out soon. The next chapter is: Goodbye Old Friends; Hellow New World. **_


	3. Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New World

**Chapter Three – Goodbye Old Friends; Hello New World.**

Link's eyes carefully fluttered open. He was back in the grove of the Great Deku Tree and the sun was just poking up above the trees. He pushed himself to his knees and stretched his arms over his head. He couldn't believe how much energy he had. He felt fine, but he couldn't have slept that long. He turned to the Great Deku Tree and smiled warmly.

"Well done, Link..." The Great Deku Tree's voice was forced and wavered slightly.

Link's smile faded and he rose to a standing position.

"No, Link…" The Deku Tree responded when Link started to move towards him. "Thou must know my time is short…"

Link's eyes widened. "But…I killed Queen Gohma! She's dead!" Link urged.

"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen...?"

Link nodded slowly but remained silent.

"Now...listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me..."

Link sighed and sat down to listen.

"This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods... Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…"

Link listened carefully as the Great Deku Tree explained to him about the three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore and how they created Hyrule, he listened while the story of the Triforce was revealed to him, and he listened as the booming voice of his provider faded slowly.

"…And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

The Deku Tree paused and Link stood again.

"Link..."

The small blond took a step forward. "Yes, Great Deku Tree?" He asked, respectfully.

The giant tree seemed to be taking labored breaths now. He inhaled and spoke, "Go now to Hyrule Castle. There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny." He paused, trying to catch his breath.

"The Princess of Destiny…" Link repeated and looked into the old eyes of his caretaker. "I will Great Deku Tree. I will find her."

The Deku Tree seemed to smile and almost nod. "Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me..."

From the top of the Deku Tree's branches, floated a small leaf. It landed just in front of Link. The small Kokiri bent down and picked it up. In the center of the leaf was a green and shining stone. He smiled at it and turned it around in his hands.

"The evil man wanted this?" He looked up at the Deku Tree. "Then I won't let him have it!" He declared and carefully laced a piece of string through it. He tied the string around his neck and tucked the jewel under his clothing.

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce..."

Link shook his head.

"Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend..."

Again, Link shook his head.

"That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power…Because of that curse, my end is nigh. Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..."

Link's jaw hit his chest and he started to protest but the great tree stopped him.

"Yes, I will pass away soon..."

Link dropped his head and fell to his knees. He felt like a failure.

"But do not grieve for me..."

Link looked up. He had so many things he wanted to ask the Great Deku Tree but he couldn't get his voice to work properly. All he could manage was one word. "…Why?"

"I have been able to tell you of these important matters. This is Hyrule's final hope. The future depends upon thee, Link."

Link felt a strange feeling washing through him. He wasn't sure what it was; grief, anger, despair. All he knew was that it wasn't a good feeling. He forced himself to stand.

_I must be brave. Brave for the Deku Tree._ He told himself. He straightened himself as best he could and did his best to put a smile on his face.

The large tree chuckled, though it sounded more like a cough. "Thou art courageous..." The tree coughed and several leaves fell to the ground. "Navi the fairy, help Link to carry out my will."

"I will Great Deku Tree." Navi bowed low.

"I entreat ye... Navi...Good...bye..." A loud creaking echoed through the grove and Link watched in horror and sadness as the color drained from the tree trunk and the leaves fell slowly around him. The tree looked barren now, and it made the funny feeling in Link's chest grow.

He reached up to rub his nose when he realized it was wet from his tears. He shook his head, trying to pull himself together before he left.

"Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link." Navi whispered to him.

Link turned to her and wiped his tears. He smiled as best he could and nodded. "Alright." He turned and walked slowly out of the grove.

Navi remained behind and smiled sadly towards the corpse that was once the protector of the forest. "Good-bye...Great Deku Tree..." She said softly before flying quickly after her partner.

* * *

Link walked slowly out of the grove. The deku scrubs were gone now but it didn't make his walk any easier. Suddenly the path seemed very long and Link felt very low. Navi tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault; that the deku tree never had a chance; but Link would never forgive himself. If only he had started earlier; maybe he could have helped him. 

When he got to the end, Mido was standing there waiting for him. The glare on his face was enough to tell Link that the recent death was no longer a secret.

"Hey, Link!" He said and glared. "What did you do!" He shouted and then he seemed to calm down and his eyes watered slightly. "The Great Deku Tree...did he...die?"

Link sniffed slightly and nodded.

Mido dropped his head and seemed like he may actually cry. Link walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Mido jerked away from Link and pointed a finger at him "How could you do a thing like that! It's all your fault!" He shouted.

Link squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could. He couldn't stand hearing that. He already heard it enough in his head. When he opened his eyes, Mido was still glareing at him, with tears running down his face. Link couldn't hold back any longer. The tears ran freely down his cheeks and his voice suddenly found power.

"Don't you think I know that?" He shouted back. "I was supposed to help him but I couldn't! It's my fault he's dead! I know! So just shut up!" He shouted and ran passed him.

Mido stood very still for a moment before turning and huffing back to his house. Link ran as fast as he could to his house. His arms didn't seem to want to give him strength so he didn't climb up the ladder to his house. Instead he ran behind it and threw himself onto the ground. The tears didn't seem to want to stop, no matter what he tried, so he simply cried. He stopped fighting it and cried. He knew he probably sounded ridicules, and he knew the whole village could hear him, but he didn't care. It felt so good to just let it out.

Navi floated around him and cooed gently into his ear; telling him that everything would be alright. Finally, Link's tears started to subside. Link remained still for another few moments before he finally got up. He took a deep breath to steady himself and let it out slowly.

"Ready to go to Hyrule Castle?" Navi asked softly.

Link stared at her and sighed. "Yes…Let's go." He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes before walking back through the only home he had ever known. He looked around at all his friends as he walked. They were playing happily like they always do.

_I guess they don't know yet…_He thought. He walked sadly through them and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. He paused at the giant log tunnel. He had always known that this tunnel lead out of the forest, but no Kokiri had ever left before. Sitting next to the tunnel, fiddling with a small wooden dager, was Aldon. He looked up as Link approached and smiled.

"Hey Link!" He waved and stood.

Link smiled weakly and kept walking.

Aldon raised a brow and stood in front of Link. "What's wrong, Link?"

Link sighed. "I'm leaving, Aldon."

Aldon blinked. "What? Where are you going!"

"To the castle." Link replied and tried to push past him but Aldon jumped in his way again.

"To the Castle? Where's the castle?"

Link sighed and met his friend eye to eye. "Outside of the forest."

Aldon's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "We Kokiri will die if we leave the forest! You're not actually going to try to leave the forest, are you!"

Link nodded and pushed his way through. Before Aldon could stop him he ran through the tunnel. It was longer than he had expected and very dark. When Link emerged, he was in the Lost Woods. He frowned and looked around. He was on a bridge, and just on the other side was another tunnel.

"This is it…" He muttered before running forward.

"Link, you're safe!"

Link stopped when he heard the voice. He paused and then turned around. Saria was standing behind him. She had a smile on her face but it quickly faded when she realized where he was headed.

"Oh, you're leaving..." She said sadly. It wasn't a question.

Link walked slowly to her and frowned. "I have to."

Saria smiled again, but her eyes were sad. "That's okay. Because we'll be friends forever…won't we?"

Link smiled too and nodded. "Of course. Always."

Saria nodded and giggled softly but it didn't reach her eyes. "I…I want you to have this Ocarina." She said suddenly. From her pocket she pulled a small tan Ocarina with a green mouth piece.

Link placed his hand on it carefully when Saria stopped him. "Please take good care of it." She added.

Link nodded and lifted the instrument. He looked at it carefully and smiled. "Thank you, Saria."

She smiled and nodded, seeming slightly happier. "When you play my Ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit."

Link smiled and nodded. "I will. I promise." Link tucked his new Ocarina into his pack and looked at his friend.

Neither one could think of anything to say, and neither one wanted to leave. Slowly, Link backed away. He felt that same funny feeling rising up in his chest again. He wished he knew what it was. Finally, the feeling rose so high that Link was afraid he may loose it again, so he turned and ran as quickly as he could out of the forest, leaving Saria behind to wave goodbye.

* * *

Link emerged from the tunnel and had to shield his eyes from the bright sun. Out in the open, the tree's weren't around to block the bright rays. He blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light, and smiled. It was his first time outside of the forest, and he couldn't help but be a little excited. He glanced behind him at the log and sighed. He would miss Saria. He shook his head and turned back forward. The Deku Tree wanted him to find the Princess of Destiny, so he would. He took a deep calming breath and set forward. The tree's slowly began to break and soon he was staring out into a giant field. 

"Wow…" He whispered. It seemed to go on forever!

"Hoo Hoot! Link!"

Link jumped and looked around. He couldn't see anything but he could feel eyes on him.

"Look up here!" The voice called.

Link looked up and blinked. Sitting on the top of one of the trees was a very large owl. The owl was easily bigger than he was and it was staring right at him.

"Who's that?" Link whispered to his fairy.

"That's Kaepora Gaebora." Navi whispered back. "He is very wise."

"It appears…" He said and Link looked back at the creature. "that the time has come for you to start your adventure!"

Link raised a brow. "My adventure?" He asked.

The owl nodded and chuckled in low hoots. "You will encounter many hardships ahead…that is you're fate." he nodded sadly and then smiled again. "Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times!"

Link glanced sideways at Navi. He was very confused and this bird seemed very strange.

The owl seemed to notice Link's confusion and it chuckled. With its giant wing, it pointed forward. "Go straight this way and you will see Hyrule Castle." He said.

Link followed his wing and looked at the path before him.

"You will meet a princess there…" the owl continued and chuckled again. "If you are lost and don't know which way to go, look at the map!" He said and with a great flutter he tossed a scroll down to Link.

The small boy picked it up and opened it. It seemed to be a map of Hyrule! He smiled and looked up again. "Thanks!"

The owl bowed low to him and chuckled one last time. "Alright then, I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" He said and flew away, in a flutter of feathers.

Link watched him go and frowned. "He was strange…" He muttered and then turned to the path the owl had pointed out. "Well…he said go that way." He shrugged, tucked the map away into his pack, and walked forward.

The field was bigger than anything he had ever seen in his life. The grass was bright green and yellowish and the path was hard from travel. He found it odd that there would be a road heading into the forest when he couldn't remember ever having a visitor before. He road ahead was long and the sun was already starting to set. He sighed.

"This is going to take a long time, isn't it Navi?" He asked.

The fairy flew up a few feet above Link's head and nodded. "Yes. I can see the castle but it's going to take at least a day to get there."

Link nodded. "That's what I thought." He looked around. "Do you think it's safe to sleep out here?"

Navi nodded. "As long as we stay on the path we'll be fine."

Link nodded and sat down. "Then I think we should stop and rest. We can get started again first thing tomorrow." He reached into his pack and pulled out the last remaining nuts. He handed one to Navi and ate the rest himself. He lay on his stomach, watching the sun go down, until he fell asleep.

That night he was again plagued by his nightmare. The girl was slightly clearer this time around and he suddenly felt a compelling need to help her, but he didn't know who she was. He heard a scream and his eyes shot open. He looked around and realized that he had rolled off of the path. Standing just above him was a ragged old skeleton creature. Link shouted and jumped up, backing away from it.

"Link! It's a Stalchild!" Navi shouted. "Don't be afraid! Just attack it repeatedly!"

Link nodded and pulled his sword he slashed at the creature again and again until it finally fell. He sighed and relaxed until something hit him from behind.

"Ahh!" He shouted and started slashing at the other creature. More and more began to appear and Link was having trouble fighting them all off. "Navi, what do I do?" He called.

"Lead them to the path, Link! Fight them there!" She shouted.

Link ran forward and rolled onto the path. He turned around and waited as the creatures advanced. He slashed and chopped and attacked until they all lay in pieces. Link collapsed to the ground, panting and looking around.

"Any…any more of them?" He panted.

Navi shook her head. "No, they won't appear as long as you're on the path."

Link nodded and collapsed. He quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

_**Okay, there's chapter three. I know it took a while. Sorry about that. I'll try to update quicker from now on. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying it. I jsut wanted to thank my reviewers. You guys rock! The next chapter will be: Chapter Four - Hyrule Castle**_  



End file.
